


A Sweet Life

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka discovers an unexpected side to Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Life

**A Sweet Life**

The first time it happens, Iruka doesn't know what to make of it.

He's in the mission room, his shift almost over, when Hatake Kakashi arrives with an overdue mission report. This, in itself, is not strange. Kakashi always hands in his reports late. In fact, Iruka has leaned to calculate exactly how late they will be considering the kind of mission Kakashi has completed.

This one is the _24 hours_ kind, and for that Kakashi is just in time.

There's also the fact that the circles under Kakashi's uncovered eye are so dark they look black instead of purple, and the little skin Iruka can see is yellowish. Kakashi is moving gingerly, favouring his right side as if he has been recently injured. This is not so unusual: Kakashi might very well be one of the best shinobi Konoha has to offer--the very best in some people's opinion--but he's not indestructible.

It's not the presence of an obviously exhausted Kakashi, or that he is handing a late report that surprises Iruka. What the report is balancing on is the shock.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi says pleasantly, his voice still tinged with exhaustion.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka hears himself saying, his eyes never leaving the object in Kakashi's hand. "What is that?"

Kakashi looks at his hands and then at Iruka, his pale eyebrow arching up. "My report. It's not too late, I hope."

"No later than usual, Kakashi-san," Iruka replies automatically, extending his hand to take the report before he can stop himself. "And that's not what I meant."

There is a smile in Kakashi's voice when he answers. "Oh, you meant the cookies," he says, handing over a square glass container with the mission scroll precariously balanced on the lid.

Iruka blinks at the container now in his hands. " _Cookies._ " He looks around, scanning the mission room for the usual pranksters hiding among the few remaining shinobi. It has to be a prank; Iruka's life can't be so surreal for him to be given cookies by Hatake Kakashi.

The mission room is almost empty, no pranksters in sight.

"Yes, there are chocolate and also ginger," Kakashi says as if it's the most normal thing in the world. "I made too many and it would be a waste to throw them away."

Iruka looks up at him, but aside from the tiredness and the fact that Kakashi is probably in Tsunade's bad books for being out of the hospital in his condition, he doesn't look any different than the norm. He also feels sound, no strange patterns in the little chakra Iruka can sense from him.

Iruka shrugs, depositing the container on top of the desk and taking the scroll.

"And you're giving them to me why?" Iruka finally asks, unrolling it and quickly scanning the contents of the report. Contrary to people's assumptions, Kakashi can hand in properly filled reports, and his penmanship is not atrocious. Iruka knows: he's seen it happen _once_.

Unfortunately he's still waiting for a repeat of that time. Iruka scowls at the report, squinting to make out the words among the seemingly random brush strokes.

"I thought you might share with your students." Kakashi smiles at him when Iruka looks up again, his eye curving happily.

Iruka considers for a second and finally nods, accepting the gift for what it is. All in all, it's no stranger than other things he's seen in Konoha. So Kakashi makes cookies when he's obviously about to keel over and has just returned from an S-class mission; Iruka isn't going to say a thing about a jounin's _decompression_ method.

"Thanks Kakashi-san; and thank you for your hard work. Now please go back to your bed before Tsunade-sama finds you here and murders you for being out of the hospital."

Kakashi's laugh fills the mission room. "She would, wouldn't she?" he says before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

 _Show off,_ Iruka thinks amused. He puts the cookies aside and files the report in the appropriate place. Now Kakashi is gone he's also ready to finish for the day.

…

They are not the best cookies Iruka has tasted.

They are good, he's not going to say otherwise, and sweet, and tasty. They're also gone by the time Iruka remembers he's not supposed to eat them all.

It's not as if he can help himself. Iruka has a sweet tooth, something he doesn't usually advertise, and little to no self-control when it comes to indulging it. And he sucks at baking. He's a decent cook, enough that he doesn't need to buy all his food already made, but baking is way beyond his skill set.

And it might be Kakashi's gift, but it would have been irresponsible for Iruka to give the cookies to his students without checking them first. One never knew when a jounin went off the deep end and decided to poison an entire class of future-shinobi. Actually, it was Iruka's duty to make sure they were not poisonous, or inedible, or contained grounded glass and tiny shuriken instead of chocolate chips.

That's the story Iruka is sticking to, and not even Ibiki would make him change it.

…

The next time it's muffins.

Kakashi looks as if he's been mauled by a tiger, and considering the mission parameters, it might well be the case. There are scratches under his eye, and more probably covered by his mask, and his left arm in on a sling. On the right one is a container with the scroll again balancing on the lid.

Iruka takes it all in stride, which is to say he picks up the container without a word and puts it in his bag, and then unrolls the scroll.

"Should you be here, Kakashi-san?" he says scanning the report for obvious mistakes or omissions, or even words. "You don't look so well."

Kakashi smiles under the mask, his gesture turning into a grimace of pain for a second. "Are you concerned about my well-being, Iruka-sensei?"

"Someone has to be," Iruka concedes with a tiny smile, the _obviously it's not you_ he leaves unspoken. "And besides, if I let you collapse during my shift I will never hear the end of it."

"True," Kakashi agrees easily.

They stare at each other in silence for a few seconds, as if Kakashi expects Iruka to say something else. He doesn't know what it might be, so he just stares back.

"Did your students like the cookies?" Kakashi finally asks and Iruka averts his eyes, hoping the sudden heat he can feel on his face doesn't mean he's blushing. He probably is; he knows he is. "Were they that bad?"

"No, no they weren't," Iruka says hurriedly, blushing deeper.

Kakashi's expression turns shrewd, a smile playing on his lips under his mask. "Did they try them?"

"Not really," Iruka admits, hanging his head in shame. Suddenly his explanation about why he had to eat them doesn't sound so good. At least there's no way he'll tell Kakashi.

Kakashi laughs, the sound fond and happy. "Did _you_ like them, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka doesn't know if it's possible to blush anymore without spontaneously combusting. "They were nice thank you," he mumbles.

"I hope you enjoy the muffins then," Kakashi says, leaning forward until his face is level with Iruka's. "They're cinnamon and lemon."

Kakashi leaves, this time walking to the door. Probably a concession to his state, or maybe because the Hokage has just arrived, and he doesn't want to be taken to the hospital.

It takes a while for Iruka to stop blushing.

…

The muffins are delicious.

There is no way Kakashi knew cinnamon and lemon are Iruka's favourite, but he's definitely enjoying the happy coincidence.

It's something unexpected the fact that Kakashi bakes, but it's not weirder than other things Iruka has heard about jounin. It's better than Gai's masochistic fests disguised as training, or Anko's drinking binges. Iruka knows Genma murders the classics with his violin when he's stressed, and Shikamaru plays blind chess against at least three opponents. And the less said about Tsunade's gambling the better.

Baking now, that's a healthy decompression method.

And Iruka is enjoying the results for the time being, so he's not going to complain.

He can still remember the lesson about stress management he got before the end of his school days. He had not thought about it before, but now every detail about the 4th Hokage's visit to the Academy is thrown in sharp relief.

There was the Hokage, talking to them about what it meant to be shinobi, telling them about life and death, about blood and pain and duty.

"Being an active shinobi is hard," the Hokage had said to a class full of awestruck and eager pre-genin. "You have to learn to survive, learn to leave your emotions behind and take a life. Most of you learn that lesson the hard way and too young to understand what it means." Iruka had seen at that time that most of his classmates didn't understand what the Hokage was saying. He hadn't understood it either, not until much later.

"What I want to teach you today is about _not_ being an active shinobi."

There had been a ripple of mutters around the classroom, the puzzlement that last statement had caused almost tangible.

"When you're not fighting for your village you will need to be normal people, live your life like the rest. And that is harder than being shinobi."

The Hokage had liked to cook, or so he had said that time. He had explained how, after coming back from a difficult mission, he would hole himself up in the kitchen and cook until he ran out of ingredients. He had said it helped the transition from shinobi to normal person, and that it made him forget the smell of blood in his hands if they smelled of garlic or onion.

There had been a sullen and masked boy, not much older than Iruka but wearing the jounin vest, with the 4th that day. Iruka had not known him at the time, though his presence and the unimpressed looks he kept giving the Hokage had stuck in his memory.

Now that he remembers that boy had shockingly white hair, and it seems he had learned to decompress the same way as his teacher.

…

The custard éclairs are a bit over the top, though the cinnamon rolls keep Iruka grinning the entire week. Then there are the croissants and the brioche, the brownies and, on one occasion, there is a carrot and walnut cake; Kakashi refused to tell the origin of the recipe.

So far Iruka has enjoyed more baked goods than he can name, and he's beginning to anticipate Kakashi's arrival at the mission room. It's not the sweets, though Iruka loves those, it's _Kakashi_.

There is something in their interactions, something that has changed since the first time when he gave Iruka the cookies.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" Iruka says with a smile the day Kakashi appears with cupcakes of every colour.

"Why would I, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi replies with a mock leer, his eyes moving over Iruka's body with deliberate slowness. "You look perfect to me."

Or:

"You went a bit over the top with the cinnamon," Iruka complains good naturedly, giving the container back to Kakashi.

"Ah, but cinnamon is an aphrodisiac, I might have had designs on you," Kakashi teases, his eye studying Iruka intently. Iruka laughs.

"On me?"

"You don't believe I'd give those to anyone, do you Sensei?"

It feels like flirting, to be honest, though Kakashi has made no move to see Iruka outside the mission room. Iruka doesn't know what to make of it.

He used to think Kakashi was a crazy jounin like the rest. He’s perhaps crazier, but not anymore more interesting for that reason. He was attracted to him in a purely physical sense: Kakashi has an incredible body the uniform doesn't manage to conceal, and what little Iruka sees of him appears to be very compelling. He's not blind, and he has a functioning libido, so the attraction is understandable.

Now, this thing with the sweets and the easy banter that seems to be going on between them is beginning to worry Iruka.

He's not entirely sure what they are doing, but lately he feels butterflies in his stomach every time Kakashi enters the mission room. Iruka also can't help the worry clenching his gut when he hands him S-class missions.

It's not until the day he looks at a mission before handing it to Kakashi and thinks: _this is definitely a tiered cake_ , that Iruka realizes the absurdity of the situation. He has begun to classify the missions based on _cakes_ , and that he's loath to give this one to Kakashi because of that, means the situation has gone beyond ridiculous.

He's handing the assignment to Kakashi very reluctantly, his hand unwilling to let go of the scroll. Kakashi stares at Iruka, his brow arched up in a curiously endearing expression.

"You'll be gone for a fortnight," Iruka says, his brow creasing in a frown at the danger of the mission.

"Will you miss me, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi says, voice laden with amusement and something else Iruka can't identify. Something like hope.

"Yes, I will," Iruka hears himself say before he can censor the words, and Kakashi shots him a startled look. "I mean, you've got me addicted to your treats," Iruka hastily adds, flushing. "I will need to buy them now until you come back."

Kakashi laughs, regarding Iruka fondly. "I'll make sure to bake something special to make up for it, then."

And there it is, the flirting that has Iruka believing Kakashi might be interested in him. He decides to go for broke. "Just make sure to come back in one piece, Kakashi," Iruka finally says, leaving out the honorific. It doesn't escape Kakashi, and there is a flicker of surprised heat in his uncovered eye.

"Are you worried?" Kakashi asks, his tone serious for once.

"Have you seen the mission? Of course I'm worried!"

Kakashi leans forward until his face is scant inches from Iruka's, and the smile under his mask is unmistakable. "I'll definitely come back," Kakashi says his breath ghosting over Iruka's face, and he can't help the shiver that runs down his spine.

They're going to be two long weeks.

…

It comes to him one week after Kakashi leaves for his mission.

The term is almost over, and his pre-genin are ready to take their exam. Iruka knows some of them will fail, and he also knows most of them will end being shinobi if not this year, then the next. All of them need to learn _the other lesson._

And it will give Iruka the perfect excuse to see Kakashi out of the mission room.

…

Iruka should have known things would go this way.

He's been worried for Kakashi since the moment he handed out the mission, and when Kakashi failed to come back in the allotted time Iruka knew something had gone wrong.

He had wanted to see Kakashi out of the mission room, but this isn't exactly what he had in mind.

"Iruka." Kakashi's voice sounds small and very tired, exhaustion dragging each sound until they disappear. He also looks small, almost diminished under the white hospital sheets, his skin as pale as the linen. The only thing remotely lively is his eye, which is regarding Iruka with fondness.

"You were supposed to come back in one piece, Kakashi," Iruka scolds half-heartedly, depositing a paper bag with treats on top of the nightstand. Kakashi looks at it for a second before moving back to stare at Iruka.

"I did, there is nothing missing," he says, a smile in his voice.

They stay in silence for a while, just staring at each other. Iruka doesn't know what to say. He had the conversation planned in his head for when Kakashi came back, but it involved finding out whether Kakashi was seriously flirting with him in a very pleasant manner, and somehow Iruka doesn't think now it's the time for it.

For one, Kakashi might not survive it in his state.

"What's in the bag?" Kakashi finally asks, breaking the silence.

Iruka looks at it, willing his face not to flush as he says, "Just some sweets I got for you, since you are in no condition to make them yourself."

Kakashi's face, or what little is visible, is the picture of incredulity as he regards Iruka. For a second there is no fighting the blush on his face and then Kakashi shakes his head and barks a laugh.

"You know I don't like sweets, don't you Sensei?" Kakashi asks chuckling.

And that is just not possible, not when Kakashi has been plying Iruka with cakes and sweets for _months_.

"My sensei taught me how to cook when I made jounin to release the tension, but I was never very good at it. Baking, though, is easy," Kakashi explains at Iruka's disbelieving expression. "I used to give the cakes away when I made them, but it's been a long time since I'd have to _decompress_ that way."

Iruka stares at him, the implications of what Kakashi is saying not really sinking in his brain. "But you--"

Kakashi smiles. "Well, Iruka, I saw you going to the bakery close to my apartment a few times. I thought it would be a good idea to get close to you."

"So, all this time," Iruka says with a laugh, finally getting the bigger picture. "You were trying to get into my pants through my stomach?" Not that he has anything against it, nothing at all.

"Yes, but--do you want to have this conversation now, Iruka?" Kakashi asks, his voice serious but amusement lurking in his eye. Iruka blinks surprised at the change of direction in the conversation. "I hoped to finish it naked and sweaty with you in my bed, and I don’t think I can do that now."

Iruka laughs, and he has to restrain himself not to climb on top of the bed and get them exactly like that. "Well, I don't believe that's what Tsunade-sama meant by a week of bed rest."

"You're right, Sensei. So, what do we do now?"

Iruka stands up and picks up the bag from the bedside table. "I have a shift at the mission desk and you have to rest, Kakashi," he says. "And I have a request for you."

…

The Hatake compound is bigger than Iruka imagined, and the kids are delighted to be there. It might be because they are getting a lesson from Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Copy Nin.

Iruka didn't have the heart to tell them what the lesson was about before.

They follow Iruka through the main door and into the house in something resembling silence, awed exclamations and the occasional excited mutters heard. Kakashi is already in the kitchen, a full assortment of ingredients and tools occupying every available surface. He's fully recovered and dressed in just his uniform and mask, the flak vest and weapons pouch conspicuously missing.

"Iruka-sensei," Kakashi greets them with a smile, surveying the gaggle of kids invading his house.

"Kakashi-san," Iruka says formally, bowing respectfully. "Thank you for inviting us to your house and helping me with this lesson."

The kids are looking curiously around, surprise and suspicion taking hold of their expressions as they notice their surroundings.

"Is this a kitchen?" Konohamaru asks, voice thick with incredulity and disappointment. "What kind of lesson are we going to learn in a kitchen?"

A few of the other, more daring, kids mutter their agreement.

"This is going to be a lesson in survival," Kakashi says, turning to stare seriously at the class.

They perk up at that. "Survival?"

Iruka can tell their imaginations are running wild. They are probably thinking there's poisons involved. It's time for him to take control of the class or they're going to be run over by the kids.

"How many of you have active duty parents?" He asks the class in his best teacher's voice. Most of the hands are raised. "And what is the first thing your parents do when they come home from a mission?"

The kids stare at each other uneasily. Iruka can see some of them have already realized what the lesson is about. Kumiko raises her hand at the back of the group.

"My dad sit outside our house for a while reading a book and smoking. He don't come into our house until he finishes the book and Gran don't let me come out to him," she says shyly.

Iruka nods, a few more hands are in the air.

"My mom plays with the dogs outside."

"My brother calls his girlfriend and they _kiss_ ," Yanato says, his voice suitably disgusted.

"Father knits," Hanabi says, surprising Iruka and making him choke back a chuckle at the image of the dignified Hyuuga knitting.

"What this had to do with survival?" Konohamaru interrupts the conversations, his face settled in a scowl. He's one of the few who didn't raise his hands at Iruka's first question. "This is _stupid!_ "

Mutters of assent increase among the kids and Iruka knows he's about to lose their attention. Before he can scold Konohamaru, though, Kakashi steps forward.

"Come here, Konohamaru," he says, stepping in front of the group of kids and crouching down.

Konohamaru takes a couple reluctant steps forward until he's face to face with Kakashi.

"Now close your eyes. Close them." There is a flash of fear in Konohamaru's eyes before he obeys, and Iruka can see how his classmates shift restlessly, leaning forward to see better. He's not worried, though. He knows Kakashi is not going to do anything to his student. "Imagine for a moment that you are a jounin. You're protecting the village, fighting our enemies like your grandfather and your parents did. Like your uncle does. Like Naruto does."

Iruka can't help the smile at the mention of Naruto, Konohamaru's idol. Konohamaru's face breaks into a smile, his eyes still closed.

"You've completed your mission but your team is injured, maybe dead." Konohamaru frowns at that. "Your enemies were tough, ruthless, and you don't want to, but you have to come back."

Every single eye is fixed on Kakashi, the kids' attention focused only on him.

"You want to stay and fight them all, or maybe pursue them and make them pay. But you come back, because your team and the mission come first. You come back home, to Konoha, to the people you are protecting, remembering your enemies, feeling the pain of your team mates, angry and hurt." Kakashi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, probably thinking about his own past. "Now tell me, Konohamaru, how are you feeling?"

Konohamaru's eyes snap open and for an instant Iruka can see the deepest hatred and blood thirst he has even seen in them. The moment passes, and Konohamaru looks very young and very scared.

Kakashi stands up, his hand moving to Konohamaru's head and softly ruffling his hair. "We call it decompression, and it _is_ about survival. Not ours, but that of those we love and fight to protect."

"What do you do, Kakashi-sensei?" Konohamaru finally asks, the cockiness and disrespect that was in his tone before completely gone.

"I bake, and if your Sensei here hadn't eaten everything I've made lately, you'll know I'm very good at it," Kakashi says with a smile, shooting Iruka an amused look. They both know that's not entirely true, but it will do for the students. "I've just come back from a mission, and I know you have your exam tomorrow."

Iruka steps next to Kakashi and looks at his class, their worried faces at the mention of the exam telling him it's been a good idea coming here today.

"Anyone wants to release some tension?"

…

It is, by far, the best class Iruka has ever taught.

It's also the longest. Or at least it feels like it.

Most of the kids take to baking as they did to kunai practice, following Kakashi's instructions as if he was their captain and the cake a mission. Konohamanu especially, listens attentively to Kakashi's every word, managing to be underfoot all the time in his eagerness to help.

With so many children running around the kitchen it will be a miracle if they manage to get anything done. Anything edible done, to be precise.

There are some, though, who only look from a corner of the kitchen, moving half-heartedly when asked to do something, but clearly not interested.

"There's a library two doors down on the corridor," Kakashi says, darting a quick look at them, "and my nin-ken are outside in the garden if anyone wants to play with them."

The kitchen is considerably less crowded after this, and Iruka can hear Pakkun's annoyed voice from outside.

"That will keep them busy," Kakashi says, removing his gloves and sticking his hands in a bowl full of dough. "Hand me the white sugar, Iruka."

He does, keeping an eye on the students still in the kitchen with them and making a point of scraping some dough from Kakashi's fingers, popping it into his mouth and making a face.

"What are you making?" Iruka asks, moving away to get some water. It didn't taste good like that, though Kakashi's face as Iruka licked his finger made it more than worth it. "Tastes like concrete."

"It's just flour and water right now, Iruka," Kakashi laughs, shaking his head.

They all settle into a rhythm easily, especially after Kakashi turns on the radio he keeps in the kitchen.

It's difficult not to try and follow the music, the kids almost dancing to it, the ingredients being passed back and forth as they try to make something resembling cookies, Kakashi giving instructions as he kneads his own dough. He somehow manages to be everywhere at the same time, bumping against Iruka and invading his personal space every minute.

"Iruka-sensei, try mine!" Hanabi calls for him, offering the bowl with the mixture she has been preparing.

Iruka moves towards her, making sure to press his entire body against Kakashi's back as he passes by him, smirking and mumbling an insincere apology at Kakashi's startled look. "Sorry, it's crowded here."

The game is on after that, and Iruka has to be grateful that the students are too innocent to call them on it. Kakashi leans against Iruka's back to reach for some ingredient on the table, his breath hot on Iruka's neck.

"Sorry Sensei, I need the powdered sugar." It's easy to see that Kakashi felt the shudder coursing Iruka's body in his smug look before he retreats.

Iruka shots him a narrow eyed look, his expression melting into one of amusement at Kakashi's appearance. There is a smudge of flour on his mask and he has pulled up the sleeves of his t-shirt. His hands are covered in dough, and there are bits and pieces of it on the front of his clothes.

He might be a good baker, but he's also a messy one.

"Can I try some of that?" Iruka says appearing at his side. Before Kakashi has the chance to answer, Iruka grabs his wrist and pulls his hand from the bowl, licking the dough from his fingers. Kakashi's eye darkens, his mouth parting under the mask and a soft exhalation leaving his lips.

"Delicious." Iruka revels in Kakashi's expression, taking a step back and going to check the progress of Konohamaru's cookies.

"We need to wrap this up," Iruka hears Kakashi say, and his voice sounds a bit breathless and odd. "You have to prepare for tomorrow's exam. The oven is ready."

There are some groans at that, mostly at the reminder of the next day's exam, but as much fun as they kids are having, they can only be kept in a kitchen for so long. Some of them are beginning to feel restless, and a few of the ones reading or playing outside have already asked for permission to leave. They all need to study, after all.

It takes forever for all the students to leave, or at least it feels that way for Iruka, who alternates between watching Kakashi make the icing for his cake and the progress of the goods in the oven. The last one is Konohamaru, who refuses to leave until he can take some of the cookies with him.

They watch together as the boy burns his fingers in his eagerness to get one from the tray, sticking it into his mouth and yelping, only to repeat the action with the other hand and the same result.

"Here." Kakashi hands him the throngs and a bag, and Iruka has to contain a chuckle seeing how he almost pushes the boy out of the door and closes it behind him. "So," Kakashi says when they are finally alone, advancing towards Iruka.

"So," Iruka echoes with a smile.

Kakashi walks up to him, crowding Iruka against the counter and staring down at him intently. "That conversation we were going to have?" he says. This close Iruka can feel the heat emanating from his body, every single nerve in his body tingling with anticipation.

"Yes?"

"I think we should skip it."

Kakashi pulls down his mask and Iruka can't help but stare at him. He's not _perfect_ but he's handsome, and Iruka doesn't know what to say, except that he wasn't expecting to be given this so soon, so easily.

"Your mask," he says inanely. "You removed your mask."

Kakashi smiles, and it makes his mouth look full and lush and kissable. Iruka gapes at it. "It would be difficult to kiss you with it, Iruka."

He process to do exactly that, leaning down and taking Iruka's still open mouth in a deep kiss. All the excitement of the past few hours, the stolen touches and the teasing, comes back to him with a vengeance, making Iruka moan into the kiss and leaving him dizzy with arousal. He grabs Kakashi's head and pulls him even closer, tasting him thoroughly until breathing becomes a necessity.

He's still trying to catch his breath when Kakashi drops down to his knees in a swift move, Iruka loses his breath all over again.

"I've been thinking about this since you crossed that door, Sensei," Kakashi says, pressing his face against Iruka's stomach, the words reverberating against his skin. "You are a cruel man, coming here surrounded by brats."

"I know," he agrees, his words turning into a moan as Kakashi opens his trousers and breaths over his erection, mouthing it through his underwear. Iruka grips the counter hard, his entire body shaking.

"Very cruel," Kakashi repeats, his lips shaping the words against the cloth before moving back and pulling Iruka's trousers and underwear down. He doesn't move, just stares at Iruka's cock while Iruka stares at him, and then Kakashi licks it from the base to the tip, slowly moving his tongue over it, and Iruka has to bite the inside of his cheek not to scream the walls down.

"Kakashi please," he moans instead, wondering if it would be considering bad manners to just grab Kakashi's head and make him get on with it.

He doesn't need to, Kakashi's mouth is on him the next second, taking him in as far as he can go, the pressure and warmth the most perfect thing he can remember. Kakashi looks up, a mischievous glint in his eye as he moves up and down Iruka's cock, one of his hands moving next to Iruka until it finds the bowl with the icing. The next he knows, Kakashi's icing coated fingers are pressing against his mouth, and Iruka parts his lips lo allow them in, sucking greedily and enjoying the taste of the sugar and Kakashi's skin under it.

Kakashi moans around his cock and the sound travels through Iruka's skin, making him shiver and respond with his own moan. Iruka redoubles his efforts sucking on Kakashi's fingers, nipping sharply at the tips and thoroughly enjoying the noises he's wrenching from Kakashi. Then the fingers are leaving him, Iruka leaning after them in an effort to keep at it, only to throw his head back with a groan when they move to his ass. Iruka opens his legs wider to give Kakashi better access, and shakes when the answering laugh at his gesture reverberates on his skin.

"Kakashi," he moans again, reduced to only that word in his vocabulary as one finger pushes inside, just breaching him. Iruka makes the mistake looking down, the sight of Kakashi's head bent over him and the way his other hand disappears under his body, obviously touching himself, pushing Iruka too close to the edge.

He knows there's going to be no stopping it when a second finger presses inside, scraping against his prostate. Iruka curses, moving one hand from the counter to Kakashi's head to warn him. "Kakashi--"

Instead of stopping, Kakashi redoubles his efforts, taking him deeper and sucking harder, his fingers fucking Iruka until he can't control himself anymore. He comes hard, his body shaking, the only thing holding him upright his grip on the counter and Kakashi's hold on his thighs.

Kakashi moves then, and Iruka falls on the floor, completely spent ant too satisfied to feel embarrassed.

"That was--" he begins, his words cut short by Kakashi's mouth on him, his kiss lazy and sated. Iruka can taste himself on Kakashi's tongue, and against all reason he feels the first stirrings of arousal.

"Just the beginning, Sensei," Kakashi says against his mouth. "I don't like sweets, but you--you I could eat without ever getting tired. And I had a lot of time to think about the things I wanted to do to you while I was making those treats you liked so much."

Iruka smiles, leaning his head back. "Will you tell me?"

"I'll show you."

"All of them?"

Kakashi laughs and kisses him again. He stands up and pulls Iruka to his feet, leading him to the bedroom. "And then some."

Iruka follows him laughing. He stops before reaching the bed and Kakashi turns to look at him with a questioning expression.

"Will you still give me cakes?"

Iruka doesn't get to hear the answer. Kakashi tackles him and they tumble on top of the bed, kissing and laughing.

Iruka has the feeling his life is already sweet enough.

…


End file.
